The present invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus for securing a power cable from a welding power source to a wire feeder.
Wire feeders are typically used to feed metal wire into a weld during a welding process such as Gas Metal Arc Welding (GMAW) and other welding processes. Typical wire feeders have a drive roller assembly for driving the metal feed from a feed spindle through a welding gun for introduction to the weld. Power is supplied to the drive roller assembly by a welding power source via a weld cable. The amperage or current generated by the power source governs the speed in which the metal feed is fed to the weld. Generally, the higher the amperage supplied to the wire feeder, the greater the speed by which the wire feeder supplies the metal filler to the weld.
Generally, the power cable extending from the power source is connected to the wire feeder via a lug terminal connection. To effectuate this connection, an end of the cable typically has a lug xe2x80x9ccrimpedxe2x80x9d securely thereon. The lug is then bolted to the wire feeder to achieve an electrical connection between the power source and the wire feeder.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a lug-free apparatus for securing the welding cable from the power source to the wire feeder to expedite the manufacturing process and reduce costs typically associated with securing the welding cable to the wire feeder Furthermore, a lug-free connection enables the end user to fabricate custom welding cables without having to procure otherwise unnecessary equipment.
The present invention is directed to a cable-securing apparatus for a wire feeder overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks. Accordingly, a wire feeder includes a drive assembly having an internal frame connected to a gearbox. The frame has a cable inlet in communication with a wire bore through which a weld cable may be extended. When the cable is extended through the wire bore, a stud or setscrew disposed in a cavity orthogonal to the wire bore may be manipulated so as to engage the end of the cable. The stud or setscrew is designed to exert a force on the cable so that the engaged portion of the cable is forced (at least partially) to lodge within a second cavity positioned in-line and opposite the first cavity. Preferably, the second cavity has an inlet larger than the outlet of the first cavity. That is, the second cavity is in a coaxial relationship with the first cavity with the wire bore extending therebetween.
Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a casting for a drive assembly of a wire feeder is provided. The casting includes a frame in operable association with a gearbox configured to translate wire through the wire feeder. The casting further Includes at least one power cable inlet positioned at one end of the frame and configured to receive a weld cable. At least one cavity is positioned at the one end of the frame and is in communication with the at least one power cable inlet. The casting further includes at least one securing mechanism removably positionable in the at least one cavity to engage a portion of the weld cable extending through the at least one power cable inlet so as to secure the weld cable to the drive assembly.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a welding system includes a power source as well as a cable connected to the power source at one end. The welding system further includes a wire feeder drive assembly connected to another end of the cable wherein the wire feeder drive assembly includes an inlet configured to pass the cable therethrough. The drive assembly further includes a frame having a wire bore and a setscrew bore therein. The wire bore is positioned in line with the inlet. A setscrew lies within the setscrew bore and in communication with the wire bore to secure the cable within the wire bore.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a drive assembly for a wire feeder is provided. The drive assembly includes a motor assembly and a gearbox cover attached to the motor assembly. A frame attachable to the gearbox cover is also provided. The frame has a wire bore configured to pass a weld cable as well as a cavity intersecting the wire bore. The apparatus further includes means disposed within the cavity for securing the cable within the wire bore.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, a kit for retrofitting the drive assembly of a wire feeder includes an adaptor securable to a gearbox or casting of the drive assembly. The adaptor includes a cable inlet designed to receive a weld cable as well as a cavity intersecting the cable inlet. The kit further includes a setscrew positionable within the cavity and configured to lodge the weld cable in a portion of the cavity.